


intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame

by Marvelgeek42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Not everyone in the Gryffindor family likes Salazar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing.

Salazar Slytherin’s life didn’t get easier once Sir Gryffindor—Godric—had more or less stumbled across him.

Yes, he now had a more reliable source of food and drink than before and a roof over his head—both of which was quite nice, really—but apart from that, not much had changed.

He was still looked down upon for his less than noble ancestry.

_ (nothing more than a peasant) _

He was still plagued by nightmares of his mother's screams.

_ (her screams as she burned would never leave his mind) _

He was still alone where it truly counted.

_ (if you trust no one, you cannot be betrayed) _

Salazar was well aware that Godric—the closest thing he had to a friend—was doing his very best to change that particular fact.

The knight was alone in that quest, even working against a few members of the Gryffindor family.

Sir Walter Gryffindor—the eldest brother of the family, the one who would inherit the title and everything that came with it—had made snide comments about Salazar.

_ (the man’s wife, Rowena, was so much nicer. Which might be part of the reason why she refused to acknowledge her marriage whenever possible.) _

One time, when the young boy was just about to enter the room he had been assigned, Sir Walter came around the corner and held his arm before his eyes.

"Where's my shield?” He exclaimed. “I need something to hide my eyes from the sight of his face!" Then, the knight started laughing as Salazar locked himself into his room.

He didn’t leave the room for a week.

_ (it hadn’t been the first comment that day and that was the most harmless one by far) _

They tried to unlock the door, but none of the spells they were familiar with was able to beat Salazar's instinctive magic.

_ (he heard them arguing before his door, he knew that they didn’t trust him) _

It was only when Alexandrina—Godric’s fiance whose parents had come all the way from Portugal—arrived in the manor.

Alexandrina was quite a nice and gentle woman who, at the same time, wouldn’t lean back and accept just anything—from what Salazar had gathered through the door—and more than one of the Gryffindor sibling’s had expressed hope that their marriages would be equally well-matched.

_ (he later found out that one of the girls—Ethel—had looked longingly towards the door Salazar was hiding behind, only to be forcefully dragged away) _

Alexandrina—once caught up to the situation by Godric—came to Salazar's door a few hours past midday on the seventh day. She knocked twice, but Salazar didn’t react.

_ (he had learned not to move in his time alone in the woods) _

“Please open the door, menino,” she whispered. Her accent wasn’t as strong as Salazar had expected it to be, but then again, it were her parents that had taken the journey.

She was there for until the sun came down, begging him to give in and open the door.

“Abra a porta, menino,” Alexandrina cried, resorting to her mother tongue in frustration. “Por favor, abra! Você vai morrer de fome! Por favor! Aberto!”

Salazar was able to feel the magic that came with the last word through the door. The door that was now open.

_ (they tested, the word worked every time; no matter who said it) _

Admitting defeat, Salazar stood up and crossed the room.

Alexandrina swore—he assumed—in Portuguese before dragging him off to the kitchens.

_ (he spotted Godric following them) _

“You really haven’t eaten anything this past week? How can someone so intelligent be so stupid?”

* * *

One night, around three months later—the wedding had long since passed—Salazar stood outside, watching the full moon and letting its light touch his face.

_ (sometimes, he missed the forest. It was quiet and peaceful) _

There was a feast inside—Salazar had missed the reason for it, if there even was one—but he didn’t really fancy participating.

_ (he received enough glared as it was) _

He had always enjoyed the time he spent alone, that hadn't changed despite the things he had gone through.

_ (sometimes, it was nice to have no one intrude in his thoughts. He didn’t fit in either way) _

However, he wasn’t alone for long.

Alexandrina Gryffindor had noticed that he had left and had gone to find Salazar.

_ (she was one of three that even noticed he was missing) _

“Menino, what are you doing out here?” she asked as she sat down next to him.

“I was observing the night sky,” he replied.

She nodded. “Yes, that can be very fascinating. I personally like Sagitário,” she pointed to the constellation as she spoke. “The archer. It reminds me of my older brother.”

_ (he hadn’t known she had brothers) _

Salazar didn’t know what to reply to that, so they simply walked in silence for a few minutes.

That was until a stray howl reached their ears. Both of them froze.

“Was that...” Salazar stuttered. “A….a werewolf.”

Alexandrina shook her head, “It can't have been- They would have told us of something like that. It must have been a normal wolf.”

Salazar shook his head. “A normal wolf sounds different.”

_ (one learned many things while living in the woods) _

She paled rapidly, because they were increasingly louder sounds—footsteps, snapping branched, and their like—which clearly meant the beast had smelled them.

“Run, menino, run!” She ordered him. “Get help from the others. I will try to hold it off.”

“I can’t leave you alone!” he argued.

“We can’t let it get to the house. Think of the children!” Her eyes spoke clearly of her fear, but her tone didn’t waver the slightest. “Just run quickly, menino.”

So Salazar turned and sprinted back towards the house as fast as he could.

Once inside, he looked for Godric.

_ (no one else would listen to him) _

Luckily, it didn’t take him long to find the knight and explain the situation in broken sentences.

The Sirs Walter and Godric ran outside and Salazar led them towards where he had come from, where Alexandrina still was.

_ (they were too late) _

By the time they arrived on the scene, Alexandrina was already dead.

They weren’t able to do anything but stop the werewolf from eating the remains.

“I told you, Godric!” Sir Walter snapped. “That  _ boy _ is going to kill all of us! Just look at how he sacrificed your wife to save his own skin!”

“What? No! She told me to run!”

“Why were you outside during a fullmoon night in the first place,” Sir Walter questioned. “Did you plan this?”

“That actually is a good question, Salazar,” Godric said, turning to him. There were no words to describe the sheer amount of grief that resonated from the knight’s expression. 

“No, I didn’t know! I swear! You have to believe me, Godric,” Salazar begged through his own tears. “I wasn’t aware of the werewolf! Why would I have gone outside if I were? I didn’t mean for anyone to die or get hurt.“


End file.
